Dont Let Go
by Freckle359
Summary: It was a beautiful day for House and Wilson when they went on vacation. Blue skies...calm seas... House would never have thought it could end like this... hint of slash, Hilson, Hurt/Comfort, Character death ..kinda R&R Is welcomed and loved!


"Its so beautiful here." Wilson sighed, standing happily under the beating sun. The salty breeze brushed threw his thick brown hair, easing his muscles and bones from the busy schudle of work. The warm sand sank threw his toes and the sounds of gentle waves of water splashing before him brought a smile to his face.

"I dont know why you brought me here. Canes dont work with sand."

Putting his hands onto his hips, Wilson glanced back with a grin at his best friend who sat slumped unhappily on their beach blanket. Dressed in swim trunks and a bright yellow Hawaiian top, sunglasses set before his glaring eyes. Wilson shock his head before opening his arms out to the scene. "Oh come on, this is good for us! The fresh air, the sun, it might put some color back on you."

"We could of done this at home!" House whined causing Wilson to sigh, his arms slumping back to his side. He just wanted one vacation. Away from the hospital, away from the stress. But House wouldn't let Wilson have this one. Throwing his arms up in surrender, he sat beside his friend with a sigh, gazing out at the scenery.

Thou something was odd. House looked up when the sudden sounds of gentle waves suddenly stopped. Wilson was gazing up at the sky, enjoying the beauty that he did not notice House sudden intake of breath.

The water was sinking back into the sea, leaving the shore line bear, bear enough that he could see the rocks that lingered under the blue water.

The water was gone.

"Wilson we need to go."

His friend sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "House can't you just give me another ten minutes to enjo-"

"We dont have ten minutes now move!"

Wilson jerked when House suddenly pushed himself to his feet, almost falling from the sudden pressure he put on his bad thigh. Wilson rose and grabbed his arm to stop him from completely falling but House only snatched his wrists and yanked, trying to limp hop, trying to pull his friend away, take him back to their hotel.

"House what has gotten into you?" Wilson demanded, his eyes wide with concern. He never seen Houses face so twisted in panic and alarm, not since his leg. But his best friend cursed and tripped, making Wilson wrap his arms around his shoulders to still him. Wilson tried to stop him, to get him to calm down but House shouted and pushed, his hands grabbing Wilsons arms, torso, anything to push him to the cemented ground of the pool area.

"House would you stop it and talk to me!"

"Move!"

"House we didn't grab our bag! How are we going to get in our room?!"

"Thats not important!"

"The hell it isn't, I'm NOT letting my wallet get stolen again!"

Houses face dropped in fear and rage when Wilson let him go, turning around to return to the beach, to retrieve their forgotten belongings. House shouted at him to come back, trying to grab him but his thigh protested and left him to slump against a near by palm tree.

His heart raced as he watched Wilson walk back across the sand to their blanket, kneeling to pick up their bags. Maybe...just maybe House was over reacting, maybe the fear was misplaced. Sinking his nails a little into the tree bark, he looked back out, over his friends moving shoulders to the scenery. It was such a clean day, beautiful.

A slowly growing of white caught his sight and his eyes narrowed as he tried to focus threw the breeze. A white crescent streak laid out in the distance. A wave. The more House looked, the more his heart began to race. It was a wave.

It was a HUGE wave.

"Tsunami..."

His arms hugged the tree tightly in a quick jerk before his voice ripped out. "WILSON!!"

His friend looked up as he pulled the strap of his bag over his shoulder. He watched House wave and shout, his voice being covered by a sudden roar behind him. A sound of waves crashing against one another.

"WILSON RUN!" House shouted, his voice screeching but his friend only turned around to see what was roaring so loudly. Wilson looked out and the sight made his eyes widen and his feet stumble back. A wave over 25 feet tall was coming right towards them. House voice screaming his name snapped him out from his scared stance and he took off.

Turning around, he ran towards House, his finger clinging to their bag tightly. 'Oh god.' Wilson finally realized as he drew closer to his friend. Houses thigh, the wave would be on them, they wouldn't make it they-

Throwing the bag onto his back, Wilson ran full force towards House and without stopping, he ducked and slammed his shoulder into Houses gut. It knocked the wind out of him but Wilson took Houses stunned moment to wrap his arms around his waist and throw him over and run. It took a moment but House got his breath back and he only shouted, Wilson wrapped his arms tightly around Houses thighs, keeping them pinned to his chest, to keep him from moving but it put pressure on his scar. It hurt. He yelled, his finger curling into the bag, his gut protesting from Wilson's shoulder that dug into it.

Threw the haze fog of pain, House looked up, beads of sweat trailing off his forehead. What his eyes saw made his grip tighten and his heart sink. The wave had contacted onto the shore, the once blue water they had gazed at was now mucky and brown, tearing down whatever laid in its path.

The water was getting closer, it was like it was chasing after them, wanting to tackle them down and drag them out into its embrace where it could crush them with its power. He heard shouting beside him, somehow he noticed other people running, tripping over one another.

Couples grabbed each other and pushed, Mothers picked up their children in fright and ran, some even just stood shell shocked at such a sight. Wilson's grunt made House look over his shoulder a little. It all happened so fast, it was like someone hit the fast forward on his life.

They had just made it to the stair case of the hotel lobby. A high ground Wilson saw. House fell back onto the very top of the stair case, his ears echoing from the rushing feet that ran by. Pushing himself to sit up quickly, he looked up and saw Wilson leaning over him smiling, his face red from his run, his lips part in his pants.

"We're safe here." Wilson heaved, his hands reaching out to help House back up. "Lets get inside before it-"

And like a snap, Wilson was gone.

House shock his head and yelled out his name. The water hit the stair case with such force it rolled up over itself and landed on top of Wilson, once second Wilson was smiling at him, the next...House was staring at air.

"WILSON!" He cried out, feeling the rushing water pass by below him. He looked out, trying to find his friend, hoping to god that his friend would pop out and give him some sign of where he was so House could help him.

The water was going by so fast, tears began to fill his eyes as he shouted again, pushing himself to his feet. Lawn chairs and dabre were shooting by him so fast, he didn't want to believe, didn't want to accept that his friend could have been swept out to the ocean by now or even worse.

"House!!"

His head snapped to the side and at once, he was filled with both relief and fear.

Wilson was still alive. Beside the stair case where House stood on, a metal railing was still standing, wooden boards and objects were staring to pile up, threatening to break away and take the objects down stream in the rushing water.

Wilson was holding onto the metal railing, his face twisted in panic and pain. If the metal railing gave way that Wilson would be at the oceans mercy.

A mercy House knew would not be.

Like a bolt House was at the cemented wall that separated the staircase and railing. "Wilson! Wilson take my hand!" He shouted as he bent over. He felt a sudden pressure on his legs again making him hiss out. Another pair of arms were holding onto him. A strange had rushed over and grabbed House, like a bolt, keeping him pinned so he would not be swept away when he reached.

Wilson coughed and struggled, the pressure was threatening to crack his ribs and limbs. "I-I can't hold on House!"

House refused to accept this. With a shout, He lugged making the stranger grip tighter. Hands snatched Wilsons right arms, right when the metal railing gave way with a loud 'CRACK', sending the water free. House felt as thou a train was ripping him apart. The water whipped Wilson, which yanked House into the wall. The force was so hard, House heard a pop and felt a strong flare of heated pain pinch his shoulder. He wanted to shout but the look on Wilson's face made House bit his inner cheek til it bleed. Wilson was coughed and gagging at the water, their arms straining, threatening to break.

"Wilson just hold on!" House shouted. He ordered the strange to pull him back, to get Wilson closer to the wall so he could grab hold and be able to pull him back onto dry land. But the stranger was having problems just trying to keep House pinned. The man yelled for more help, sending two more people their way.

House looked back and thats when he felt it. Wilsons fingers became weak. House dug his nails into Wilsons arm, breaking the skin. "JUST HOLD ON!" He shouted but he could see it. It was written all over Wilsons face and in his brown eyes.

_'Let me go.'_

Wilson was pleaing for House to let him go. He would rather take his chance in the rushing water then risk pulling his friend into the water. They looked upon one another, the world seemed to pause. The rushing water slowed down, the noise lowering to a gentle hum.

House's body began to tremble as he whispered, tears filling his eyes.

"Wilson."

"Let me go.."

"If you go, I'll go in after you."

Wilson closed his eyes a little to the beads of water and with a gentle smile, he mouthed.

_"Jerk."_

And like a flip of a switch, everything rushed back and the noise got louder and with tear filled eyes. House watched as another wave came over top and tackled both him and his friend.

He felt Wilson slip threw his fingers.

That's when he screamed.

* * *

"WILSON!!!!"

House bolted up with a shout, his hands grabbing his chest. His clothes were drenched with sweat, his face smeared with tears. He sat there panting, his body trembling. The room was dark around him, his eyes tried to focus, he could still smell it, the salt water. Lifting his hands, he covered his face with a breath and sobbed, his voice ripping out in a yell.

A hand touched him making him yerk and hit it away, his voice cracking. "Dont touch me!"

"House calm down!"

He stopped suddenly at the sound of that voice. Lowering his hands from his face, his eyes finally focused and let him see what he could not.

Sitting up in his bed, House was looked around. He was in his bedroom, far from any bodies of water. Movement stirred beside him and his heart swelled as fresh tears filled his blood shot eyes.

Beside him Wilson sat, his eyes wide with shock and fear. His thick hair ruffled and tossed from sleep, his body wrapped in his night wear.

It was a dream... Wilson was safe.

"House... are you okay?"

With a shudder, House reached out and wrapped his arms around Wilsons shoulders and pulled him closer. He crushed their bodies together roughly, his lips seeking Wilson's out in a pure need to taste, in the joy of knowing Wilson was with him.

Wilson struggled a little but gave into the hard kisses, his fingers curling into Houses shoulder blades. House wanted to laugh with ease when he didn't taste salt water but he didn't want to break this. It was a dream, Wilson was safe and in his arms.

The kiss finally broke and Wilson slumped there dazed and confused but House only held on. Pulling Wilson close, tucking him helplessly under his chin. Something scared House good in his dream, Wilson wanted to know what. But the way House was clinging to him, he thought against it.

"Bad dream?" He offered instead, his hand reaching up to brush, to stroke one Houses arms that held him so tightly. He got a light nod on top of his head before tender little kisses that showered in his hair.

"Its okay House. I'm right here."

House didn't respond in words, but merely hugged him tighter, burying his face into his lovers thick hair. Silently they sat there, holding one another, House wanting the reassurance that Wilson was alive and safe while Wilson held him and tried to stroke him into a ease state.

One thing was for sure, Wilson thought, pressing his cheek into his lovers chest, hearing the racing heart beat begin to slow down.

They were not watching the history channel any time soon.  
**  
*******************


End file.
